Extraordinary Girl
by Kiss and Kill
Summary: It's just a little something a made. It's pretty good by what my friends say so you might like it.Oh and it's a songfic!


Oi! Here's a little song fic i made when i was grounded. I was just in the mood so don't ask why i did it! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY GREEN DAY SONGS!! Oh, and to The Evil Liar i have played FF X-2 not to far but that's just me! Read and enjoy!

**

* * *

EXTRAORDINARY _girl__

* * *

_**

**SHE'S AN EXTRORDINARY GIRL**

**IN AN ORDINARY WORLD**

**AND SHE CAN'T SEEM TO GET AWAY

* * *

**

"Where are you? Why haven't you come for me…?"

Just think… You're an ordinary girl living in ordinary Japan. You have friends, family, and a potential boyfriend. Good grades, good health, and a good home. All the makings of a perfect life right?

WRONG!

* * *

_he lacks the courage in his mind_

_like a child left behind_

_like a pet left in the rain _

"I'm so stupid!! Stupid, idiot!!"

How about another view… You're a so called outcast. No one accepts you. Everyone hates you. Your family is gone, you have no friends, and scalvaging for food and shelter all the time to survive. Sounds horrible right?

Right and wrong….

* * *

**SHE'S ALL ALONE AGAIN**

**WIPING THE TEARS FROM HER EYES**

_Some days he feels like dying_

**SHE GET SO SICK OF CRYING

* * *

**

"He's really beating himself up about this…"

"Hai. Poor fellow…"

"Is she coing back? I miss her!"

"Iie… I don't think so at least…"

"I want my kassan!!"

"Please don't cry. It's going to be alright…"

* * *

Picture this… A peaceful evening, a slight breeze, and a comfy spot under a ancient looking tree in bloom. The setting sun casts a red glow over all making it look like a painting. From your seat under the tree you gaze at it all and the warm breeze brings the scent of blooms around, clouding your senses. But the feeling of emptiness doesn't fade with the setting sun. 

Emptiness. It's a horrible feeling to one and all. Kani must have never experienced it this to put it upon the living. Nothing, but another can ease the pain of anything lost.

Now love is different. A broken heart can't be placed together with nothing. It takes trust and friendship to hold it together and care to fill the cracks and holes. Love can hurt and heal, but one wouldn't last without trust in others.

Just like seasons people come and go. Some take things that will never return and other leave more then that's needed. But all in all no one ever stays. No one want to go, but it always happens. Sometimes with no warning and other times with so much warning they go crazy.

That's all that went through a pair of minds when a simple choice ruined any freedom to happiness. You leave one alone and they begin thinking. Things suddenly make sense and they realize what they've done. But nothing can be done unless they take the truth and turn it into courage. Courage to rid themselves of loneliness and a broken heart and gain trust and love.

With a deep breath the girl gets up and wipes away her tears with a single wisper. "Please come…"

* * *

**SHE SEES THE MIRROR OF HERSELF**

**AND IMAGE SHE WANTS TO SELL**

**TO ANYONE WILLING TO BUY

* * *

**

"I… I can't! She won't want to come back. Not after all I've put her through. She'd never accept me!" He landed a punch into the truck of a tree, knocking it clear over. The fire in his eyes failed to hide the sadness and pain he felt.

* * *

_he steals the image of her kiss_

_from her heart's apocalypse_

_from the one called whatsername

* * *

_

Two of pain… Two of love… Two of emptiness… Two of no courage or trust…

* * *

**SHE'S ALL ALONE AGAIN**

**WIPING THE TEARS FROM HER EYES**

_Some days he feels like dying_

**SHE GETS SO SICK OF CRYING

* * *

**

Two gain love… Two lose pain… Two gain courage and trust… Two lose emptiness.

* * *

**SHE'S ALL ALONE AGAIN **

**WIPING THE TEARS FROM HER EYES**

_Some days he feels like dying_

**SOME DAYS IT'S NOT WORTH TRYING**

**NOW THAT THEY BOTH ARE FINDING**

**SHE GETS SO SICK OF CRYING **

**SHE'S AN EXTRODINARY GIRL

* * *

**

She's an extraordinary girl….

* * *

You like? It's okay by my standards, but that's me. Tell me what you think. Please review! I love to get reviews!! My next fi has a buch of chapters so get ready! 

Ja ne!


End file.
